Updates/August 9 - Server Update
The following is a direct quote from the game developers: August 9 - Server Update Hi Everyone. As you've no doubt noticed, we did a server update this afternoon. the intent of this update was to lay some groundwork for the upcoming Time Rift Dungeons game client update. As many of you have also clearly noticed, this server update included a significant number of tuning changes. You can find the list posted below. * Alliance General HP Increased * Child of the Damned (Magus) DEF and HP Lowered * Comet and Meteor Talisman Tuning and Balancing * Cyclone Shield tuned to match description. * Rapid Fire ability damage increased, but Extra Turn Chance lowered. * Wickerdog King Skill trigger chances increased. Mid-to-late game damage increased. * Wickerdog Queen basic attack made into AOE * Scramble Cost Lowered * Target skill made AOE with higher trigger chance. * Updating Ravage effect trigger chance. * Skewer now 100% Accuracy steal chance. * Lowered cost of Sever. * Mad Dance, Scald, Fire, and Break Skills all now have Permadeath. * Void Shield reflects both Physical and Magic damage as true damage back to all enemies with a chance to remove beneficial effects. * Bury now properly scales off of Magic and HP instead of ATK and HP * Chomp now stuns enemies below 30% HP * Thieve Skill Positive Effect Steal Chance increased to 100%. It now also DEF breaks. * Agony Skill now has a final hit AOE * Reave is now AOE * Rise has a chance to grant an Extra Turn, but enemy cost increased by 1. Rise Damage also lowered. * Disquiet replaces Reave on the Pharaoh's Spirit (Warrior) due to incompatible stat scaling on Reave. * Mourn Trigger chance increased to 50%. * Mummy Eddie late game HP and SP scaling increased * Decay skill is now AOE * Cast is now a multi-hit Skill. Fix for Cast DOT not dealing damage. * Ravage DEF break chance increased. Ravage is now multi-hit. * Fix for Cripple scaling the wong effect. Cripple is now multi-hit. * Pharaoh Eddie Fury Ability made AOE invincibility * Pharaoh Eddie DEF scaling increased. * DEF Scaling increased on Ruin and Slave to Death abilities. * Tuned the drop rates of items in the main campaign to have more emphasis on Rune drops. * Twist of Fate ability now deals True Damage. * Demon Golem (Fight and Gunner) Atk and Magic stats increased. * Onslaught type talisman now have 3 stat types * Bulwark and will talisman now have comparable stat numbers Additionally, you will start to see the Newborn of Light advertised on the loading screens - this advertisement is slightly premature - this character (and his sibling, the Golden Son) will begin dropping from the Book of Souls as soon as our new game client goes live. Furthermore, some of you have noticed that we have capped maximum stamina at 80. This is part one of a two part bug fix. The second part is that we will be capping player Rank at 50 in a future update. It was a bug in the game that allowed players to proceed ranking up beyond level 50 in the first place. To be completely honest with you, though, I had planned for this change to be implemented with our next update, or I would have communicated this to you in advance. Otherwise, this server update was a little bumpy on our end, so we are on the lookout for newly introduced bugs. If you do find some, please let us know. I've created a bug report thread in the bugs forum for you to collect them. Cheers, -M Edit - One More Thing... This server update does not fix the major progression or blocker bugs that you have been seeing over the past couple of weeks. Those ought to be fixed in the forthcoming game client update.